


Brise Glace et la Renarde

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Fluff and Humor, POV Shireen Baratheon, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: [Fusion des canons de la saison 5 et du tome 5] Shireen se trouve au Mur, seule, entourée des chevaliers de sa mère et de cette dernière, de plus en plus atteinte psychologiquement. La neige s'abat alors sur eux, féroce, les coupant de toute nouvelles de son père, qui a entamé une longue marche avec son armée pour reprendre Winterfell aux Bolton.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Shireen Baratheon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Brise Glace et la Renarde

**Brise Glace et la Renarde**

Shireen se trouvait à Fort-Nox avec sa mère et l’arrière-garde de son père, qui avait entamé une marche surprise vers Winterfell pour la libérer du joug des écorcheurs. Il avait laissé sa princesse et seule héritière avec quelques uns de ces chevaliers, la plupart des “hommes de la reines”, fidèles au maître de la lumière de Lady Melisandre, pour la protéger. 

La garde de nuit était dans une situation complexe, la biche l’avait bien remarqué. Le nouveau lord commandant, Jon Snow, le bâtard du défunt Ned Stark, était dans une position des plus délicates. Il avait décidé, contre toute-attente, de faire la paix avec les hommes du peuple libre, de leur faire passer le Mur, et de les laisser s’installer sur les châteaux que la garde avait abandonné, comme ils l’avaient fait avec eux quelques semaines plus tôt. 

Chaque jour était comme le précédent pour la princesse, rien ne changeait jamais. Sa mère allait mal, et la regardait encore moins que d’habitude. Son père avait une liaison avec la prêtresse rouge, sans le moindre doute. Ils faisaient en sorte d’être discrets, bien entendu, mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, et elle les avait déceler depuis bien longtemps. Mais, un matin, quelque chose vint bouleverser son morne quotidien, à un point qu’elle ne pouvait encore imaginer. Un homme était venu, vêtu de peau de bêtes épaisses qui le protégeaient du froid de plus en plus mordant de l’hiver. Il avait dit s’appeler Tormund, surnommé Fléau d’Ogres, l’un des chefs du peuple libre qui avaient passé le Mur avec les frères jurés de la garde de nuit. 

\- Que veulent les sauvageons à la reine ? demanda son grand-oncle Ser Axell Florent 

\- Le peuple libre, reprit le roux, va s’installer dans les châteaux laissés à l’abandon par les corbeaux. 

Shireen se trouvait dans la cour de l’ancienne forteresse principale de la garde de nuit, lorsqu’elle avait entendu ces paroles. Alors, intriguée, elle s’était approchée. L’homme était grand, imposant, ressemblant presque à l’un des géants qu’il aurait vaincu, du moins d’après le surnom qu’il portait. 

\- En quoi cela concerne-t-il sa majesté, Sauvageon ? 

Son parent pouvait se montrer très discourtois quand il le souhaitait, et très rapidement blessant pour autrui. 

\- Certains des miens vont prendre leurs quartiers à Glacière, à l’ouest d’ici, sous mes ordres. 

\- Si cela fait plaisir au Lord commandant. Shireen, retourne donc à l’intérieur, cette discussion ne te concerne en rien. 

Le chevalier du Bief avait prononcé l’ordre, d’une voix dure qui ne souffrirait d’aucune contestation. La biche se retira alors, après avoir fait une rapide révérence à son parent. 

\- C’était ? demanda le sauvageon curieux 

\- La princesse Shireen, héritière du roi légitime Stannis, premier du nom, de la maison Baratheon. Ne vous avisez même pas de poser vos mains crasseuses sur elle. 

Tormund ne lui répondit rien, bien qu’il fut piqué au vif par ce que son interlocuteur lui avait dit, et ne resta plus longtemps dans les murs de l’austère forteresse. 

Néanmoins, quelques jours plus tard, un corbeau arriva depuis l’ouest. La biche, voyant qu’il lui était destiné, le subtilisa à Ser Brus Buckler qui était encore une fois à moitié ivre, et elle le cacha dans sa robe, ne l’ouvrant qu’une fois qu’elle était dans sa petite chambre. Le message était écrit maladroitement, avec des lettres assez grosses de quelqu’un qui ‘avait visiblement pas l’habitude d’écrire avec une plume, un petit peu comme Ser Davos. Il était signé Brise Glace, probablement un titre ou un surnom qu’avait pris son mystérieux interlocuteur. En quelques mots, il ventait assez maladroitement sa beauté, mais elle se demandait bien ce qu’il pouvait trouvait de beau en elle. Néanmoins, elle décida de lui répondre et, prit à son tour un surnom. Une bonne moitié de la cour de son oncle Robert en portait un en son temps. 

Durant plusieurs semaines, tandis que le froid se faisait de plus en plus mordant, une bien étrange correspondance se mit en place entre Brise Glace et la Renarde. Les nouvelles en provenance du sud se faisaient de plus en plus inquiétantes, à Port-Réal les Lannister semblaient avoir repris le contrôle de la situation, aidés des Tyrell, et son père avait disparu dans les neiges entourant Winterfell. 

La biche n’avait pas mis longtemps à deviner l’identité de son interlocuteur, la fenêtre était trop parfaite pour que ce ne soit pas le sauvageon qu’elle avait rencontré peu après qu’ils ne se soient installés à Fort Nox. Brise Glace, c’était un nom guerrier, ce qui ne l’étonnait guère si elle se fiait à ce que la sauvageonne, Vère si elle se souvenait bien, lui avait dit sur son peuple lorsqu’elle lui apprenait à lire. 

Tormund revint une deuxième, deux hommes l’accompagnaient. Ils avaient échangés quelques mots, courtoisement, tout en marchant dans la cour enneigée de la forteresse. Il était venu parler à sa mère, lui demander quelles réserves de nourritures ils avaient pour tenir pour avec l’hiver qui approchait à grands pas. Aucun d’eux n’avait fait allusion aux corbeaux qu’ils s’échangeaient. 

Le lendemain, elle reçu un autre message, écrit plus finement et moins raturé que les précédents. Avant sa signature figuraient ces mots : “Je t’embrasse à la lumière de la lune. Mais toi ne m’embrasse pas. Parce que sinon mon sang se changerait en lave.”

Elle avait rougit en lisant ces dernières phrases, elle le trouvait maladroit mais il était sincère, et cela la rendait sincèrement heureuse. Mis à part son père et Ser Davos, personne ne lui avait témoigné autant d’affection, aucun de ces oncles et encore moins sa mère. 

\- Vous semblez différente, Princesse Shireen, lui avait dit un jour Ser Dorden 

Elle s’était contentée de lui sourire, lui répondant vaguement quelque chose à propos du fait qu’elle était simplement plus heureuse. Elle avait renvoyé un corbeau à Tormund, dans lequel elle avait dit assez malicieusement qu’elle l’embrasserait milles fois si elle le pouvait. L’homme lui plaisait beaucoup, elle devait bien l’avouer. Et tandis que sa mère s'enfonçait dans une mélancolie de plus en plus importante à cause de l’absence et de la trahison de son père, la biche était de plus en plus joyeuse. Cela avait finit de creuser le fossé qui les séparait désormais. 

Et puis une nuit, alors qu’elle lisait un épais livre à la lumière d’une bougie, des bruits forts se firent entendre contre sa porte. Vêtue d’une simple robe blanche, elle alla ouvrir. C’était lui. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, Brise Glace ? 

\- Je suis venue t’enlever, ma renarde. 

\- M’enlever ? 

Il avait un sac sur l’épaule, qu’il posa à ces pieds, dans lequel se trouvait des peaux de bêtes et des fourrures pour la protéger du froid. 

\- Si tu fais ça, murmura-t-elle 

\- Ce n’est pas quelques agenouillés qui me feront peur, si tu veux de moi. 

\- Oui … Oui ! 

\- Alors fais vite, j’ai assommé un des gardes en venant et j’ai pas envie de lui faire une seconde bosse. 

\- Tu as quoi ? Laisse tomber et tourne toi. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que … 

Le roux ne finit pas sa phrase, se rendant compte pour une fois de ce qu’il allait dire avant qu’il ne soit trop tard et s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, la biche avait revêtu des habits plus chauds, bien plus chauds, et elle sortit juste derrière son homme. 

Ils quittèrent Fort Nox dans la pénombre de la nuit, en passant par-dessus le mur d’enceinte de la forteresse et se marièrent quelques jours plus tard à Glacière, devant les anciens dieux. Ils échangèrent leur premier baiser ce soir-là, devant la pleine lune. D’abord timide, alors qu’ils se cherchaient, ils devint rapidement plus passioné et fougueux. C’est cette même nuit qu’ils goûtèrent au fruit interdit, ne faisant alors plus qu’un, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. 


End file.
